Thoughts of a Romance
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: What Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Lovino think about GerIta.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers.

**Note:** This probably sucks, I just wanted to do something with GerIta and make it different from most people see it aka "Italy does something stupid and Germany has to save him." This is actually more of a character analysis with Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Romano about the GerIta relationship. There are mentions of RusAme, Giripan, and Spamano in this fic too. Also, in my head canon, I see countries using human names if they're close.

Sorry if this seems a little disjointed, but this what I think each person thinks about GerIta. I also thought that I might do a second chapter with Austria, Spain, and possibly Hungary and Japan.

* * *

Feliciano would die for Ludwig. He would kill for Ludwig. He pretended that he was an idiot, he pretended that he was carefree, he pretended that he depended on Ludwig for everything. In some ways all those things were true. He was an idiot for falling in love with someone who he would do anything for, he was carefree because he had found the person that he wanted to spend forever with, and he depended on Ludwig for everything because Ludwig _was_ his everything. He always had been. The moment that Feliciano first saw Ludwig he knew. He knew that he had found Holy Rome.

Honestly, Gilbert could have done better at hiding him. He didn't even bother to change Ludwig's name.

* * *

Ludwig didn't want to admit it, but it scared him. He knew some people liked knowing that they had a person that would do anything for them. He belong in the other group. The group that never wanted to think of that love because they didn't like the power they held over someone.

Because Ludwig was. He loved Feliciano, he loved falling asleep in his arms and seeing his smile, he loved knowing that he would always have someone who would miss him when he was gone and someone who would be always want him. But it still scared the hell out of him. It scared him because he wasn't sure if he could reciprocate the feelings Feliciano had him. For sure he loved Feliciano, but he wasn't sure that he could give his heart to Feliciano as Feliciano had given his to him.

But whenever Ludwig looked at him, he wanted to. Because every time Ludwig looked at him, he gave a bit more of his heart to Feliciano.

* * *

Gilbert was glad. He was glad that his baby _bruder_ had found someone who loved him with all their heart and soul. He was a little jealous of him of course, but who wouldn't be? When ever he saw the two of them, they were just so sickening cute, Feliciano always hanging on to West, West pretending that he wasn't enjoying it, but secretly was and probably wouldn't know what to do if Feliciano decided to stop doing it. They had everything that a person could want.

There was one thing Gilbert could ever understand. He could never understand why everyone seemed to think West was the strong one. West was plenty strong, don't get him wrong, and Feliciano did look pretty weak, but the people did that thought that were obviously people who didn't know them very well. They didn't sneak away from Russia one night to check in on West, thinking that he had no one and then, looking through a window, seeing Feliciano comforting West, who just looked so broken, that Gilbert never bothered sneaking out again. Not because he didn't want to, he definitely wanted to, but because he didn't _need_ to.

Austria really did know what he was doing when he convinced Gilbert not to change West's name.

* * *

Lovino was never really confused. Tomatoes were the best food, Italians were the best lovers, and a semiautomatic were the best type of gun. And those three things were things that everyone knew, but some just haven't admitted it yet. He was never very confused by relationships either. He saw Alfred and Russia a mile away, Heracles and Japan were secretly (though not so secretly) hooking up, and Antonio and him were soul mates. There was one thing that did confuse him though. His brother and Germany.

He did not understand what his brother saw in that potato bastard. He did not understand why his brother was admit to stand by the potato bastard, even making Lovino be Italy in the Allies and then letting himself be tortured by England and France for not joining.

And yet he did.

Maybe not what his brother saw, but why he did what he did. Because he was in love. And frankly, love will not let itself be understood. You can try, and sometimes you can almost swear you do, but the truth? You never know.

* * *

Please review! Don't flame! Tell me what worked and what didn't, and if you see any grammer mistakes, let me know.


End file.
